


Ese video que hicimos.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jon Snow, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Dom Robb Stark, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, N plus A equals J, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Top Robb Stark, Video Cameras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Robb quiere hacer un video erótico con Jon, pero Jon no coopera para nada y hacer un intercambio va a conseguir algo.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Ese video que hicimos.

Jon soltaba un suspiro de cansancio, Robb queria hacer un video porno como si con ser medios hermanos no fuera mas que suficiente para los dos (O para Robb) el muy cochino se le ocurrió una idea de eso del vídeo cuándo estaban cenando en un restaurantes. 

Estando los dos en un departamento qué ambos comparten, entre los dos estaban de acuerdo con el departamento que tienen. Ambos volvieron de la Universidad y sentía el peso del estrés en sus hombros. 

Recuerdo. 

Jon estaba comiendo su cena, esa carne estaba cocinada a su gustó, Robb parecía apuñalar la carné con el tenedor, ambos habían pedido lo mismo. Ese aniversario era aburrido para Robb, 7 años juntos escondiendo su relación. 

-¿Que tienes? - Preguntó Jon notando a su hermano aburrido y que no había dicho nada mas que pedir su orden. - Te veo decaido. 

-Nada. - Bostezando y sin mirar a su pareja. - Solo pienso en cosas, en cosas sin sentido... Nada más... 

-Robb... 

-Te lo contare en casa y si te lo digo aquí va a llamar mucho la atención. - Sonando aburrido, nunca le habia pedido nada a Jon sólo en ser parejas y mas de eso no pidio nada. - Jon, si te pidiera algo que hiciéramos ¿Lo aceptarías? 

-Depende de lo que me llegues a pedir. - Dijo Jon dejando su comida de lado para saber lo que quiere Robb. 

-Ya sabes en nosotros dos y lo otros que hacemos pero con una camara de video. - Dijo Robb con la mejillas sonrojadas pero queria decirle algo más para que Jon no lo regañara y no lo tomara como un pervertido. 

-No vamos a hacer éso. 

Fin del recuerdo. 

Robb queria hacerlo queria hacer ese vídeo, Jon solo queria que se callara y le dejara en paz, solo queria estudiar para el examen y tener un poco de paz. 

-Por favor. 

-Si digo que si ¿Me dejaras en paz? - Preguntó Jon teniendo un libro de en la mano queriendo golpear a Robb con eso. 

-Si, te dejaré en paz Jon. - Dijo Robb teniendo su fantasía en frente de suyo. - En más te prometo que te ayudare con Química y Matematicas Jon. - Agarrandole de la cintura y frotar su miembro contra el culo redondo de Jon. 

-Basta. - Dijo Jon golpeando a Robb con el libro. - Te amo Robb pero cuando quieres sexo pareces un perro. 

-Yo no soy un perro. - Dijo Robb. - Los conejos son muy calenturiento mas que yo.


End file.
